Nalle Puh och resan till det nysande berget
by RibbaNisse
Summary: Kolla om jag har några stavfel. Hur kan jag göra den bättre?


Nalle Puh

Nalle Puh

Kapitel 1

Idag var det en väldigt speciell dag. Nalle Puh skulle flyga luftballong med Nasse och Tiger. Dom skulle flyga från Tigers hus till det nysande berget.

Puh packade med några honungsburkar ifall han skulle bli hungrig.

Nasse dog med en nalle som han skulle krama om han blev rädd.

Nalle Puh och Nasse gick tillsammans till Tigers hus.

Utanför huset stod en korg och bredvid korgen en stor påse.

– Titta Puh, vad är det där? sa Nasse.

– Jag tror det är den vi ska flyga i, sa Puh.

Nu kom Tiger ut studsande i full fart.

– Tycker ni om den? Sa Tiger.

– Den ser farlig ut, sa Nasse.

– Kan man verkligen flyga i den? Sa Puh.

– Ja, jag ska bara blåsa upp den.

Tiger gick fram till ballongen. Han tog upp påsen och började blåsa i den.

– Kan vi hjälpa dig? Frågade Puh.

– Ja, kom hit med repen som ligger bakom er.

– Bind fast de i korgen, och sen i ballongen.

– Okej.

När de hade gjort i ordning ballongen började de packa i sakerna.

Nasse lade i sin nalle först. Sedan Puhs honungsburkar. Nu kom Kanin.

Han ville följa med.

– Hej, får jag följa med?

– Ja visst. Sa Tiger och hoppade på Kanin.

Kanin hade med sig potatis, sallad och massa morötter som han skulle äta på resan.

– Nu åker vi!

Kapitel 2

– Oj, vad litet allt är här uppe, sa Puh

– Jag tycker det är otäckt, sa Nasse

– Vart ska vi? undrade Kanin

– Jag tror vi ska åt vänster, sa Tiger

– Ge hit kartan! sa Kanin

– Du har ju haft den på fel håll, sa Kanin

Nu fick Kanin bestämma vart de skulle.

När de åkt i flera timmar utan att ha sett något nysande berg var alla hungriga. Kanin tog fram grönsakerna och Puh honungen. När de var mätta flög de vidare. Efter bara en liten stund såg de något stort som kom flygande. Det var en stor eldsprutande drake. De fick inte åka förbi förrän de hämtat magmedicin för han hade ont i magen. De fick vända och leta efter magmedicinen.

– Var kan man hitta mag medicin till en drake? Undrade Nalle Puh.

– Jag tror draken sa att man kunde hitta den hos heffaklumparana i den mystiska skogen? sa Nasse

– Vi åker och tittar.

En stund senare såg de en skog. De landade och började leta.

– Hur ska vi hitta medicinen i denna skogen?

– Vi frågar i det där huset.

– Hej, vet du var vi kan hitta magmedicin till en drake?

– Jag kan göra medicinen om ni hämtar ett hårstrå från jätten argsint.

– Ni hittar honom där borta på kullen.

Ok sa de och gick iväg. När de var där såg de inte någon jätte. Bara massa träd. Han kanske ligger och sover någon stans. Plötslig börjar ett träd att röra sig.

– Vem väckte mig?

Nasse blev jätte rädd och sprang och gömde sig.

– Hej stora jätte, kan vi få ett hårstrå av dig?

– Vad ska ni ha det till?

– Vi ska ge det till en gubbe i stugan där borta som ska göra en medicin till en drake som har ont i magen.

– Ok det kan ni få.

– Tack snälla jätte.

– Ingen orsak. Sa han och gick och la sig igen.

Nu gick de till gubben i stugan. Gubben gjorde medicinen. Sen gick de till ballongen och flög iväg till draken och gav honom medicinen.

– Tack, tack, nu kan ni åka iväg.

Kapitel 3

– När är vi framme? Undrade Nasse

- Enligt kartan är det 2 timmar kvar.

Tiger tittade ut över ballongkanten. Han såg inget annat än moln och något annat stor.

- Titta här!

Tiger hade sett berget. De flög så fort de kunde dit. Det var lite svårt att landa men till slut gick det. När de hade landat började de gå mot toppen. Tiger studsade upp. De andra gick. När de kommit upp tittade de på utsikten.

– Vad vackert det är här. Sa Puh

– Tänk om man ramlar ner. Sa Nasse.

– Det är ingen fara, jag håller i dig. Sa Puh

Plötsligt kom en stor vindpust som blåste iväg alla.

– Vad hände?

Då hörde de en röst.

– Kan ni hjälpa mig?

– Vad var det?

– Det var jag.

De vände sig om och fick se ett ansikte i berget.

– Gör oss inte illa!

– Det ska jag inte göra, jag är snäll.

– Men varför blåste du ner oss?

– Det var inte meningen, jag är bara förkyld.

– Du behöver en näsduk.

– Men var kan man hitta en så stor näsduk?

– Vi kan väl använda ballongen.

De gick bort till ballongen och tog fram en sax. Sedan klippte de av ballongen från korgen.

– Här har du.

– Tack, nu kan jag snyta mig.

Sen blåste han hem Nasse, Nalle Puh, Tiger och Kanin ända hem.

slut


End file.
